


Christmas Cheer

by cluecumber



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Fluff, M/M, Real Soft Boy Hours, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: Wadsworth finds Mr.Green's choice of colors funny
Relationships: Mr. Green/Wadsworth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> last minute fluffy christmas fic! (for the book i literally just picked a random book by alfred lord tennyson o_o)

Christmas morning was cold and warm at the same time. The soft breeze that flew under the door and under the blanket chilled them. But the never ending heat from each other's body kept them warm. They had both woken up at 8am, but the warmth was too nice to leave. So at 12pm, they finally decided to put on warmer clothes and headed to the living room to see their mini christmas tree and the presents under it. They sat on the small couch together, taking turns watching the other open a present. There were many small things, like matching rings, cute socks, and nice ties. Small yet meaningful. Soon it was the last 2 presents. One was opened, The Lady of Shalott by Alfred Lord Tennyson. He smiled so big it hurt. They shared a thankful kiss before the last gift was opened. He slowly opened the white box, immediately met with green fabric. He slowly pulled it out. A green suit jacket? He looked over in confusion.  
"Well what's this for?" He asked, he noticed there was more. He had also pulled out matching green slacks. The man next to him started laughing.  
"Well, you were named Mr.Green yet you showed up in a blue suit with a red tie." He explained, grinning. Mr.Green shot him a fake annoyed look, before smiling and laughing along.  
"Well thank you for watching out for me and my style Wadsworth." He said, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"No problem Mr.Green." He replied, smiling.


End file.
